


The mistake

by princessbarb21



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbarb21/pseuds/princessbarb21
Summary: Disclaimer: This plot and its characters belong to meAuthors note: Got inspired at 1 or 2 in the morning to write and this is the plot I came up with.Rating: 18+Warnings:  Violence and murder. not suitable for children or people under 18.If you are easily subjected to nightmares, I recommend you don’t read this. I will not take responsibility for you reading despite the warning





	The mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This plot and its characters belong to me
> 
> Authors note: Got inspired at 1 or 2 in the morning to write and this is the plot I came up with.
> 
> Rating: 18+
> 
> Warnings: Violence and murder. not suitable for children or people under 18.If you are easily subjected to nightmares, I recommend you don’t read this. I will not take responsibility for you reading despite the warning

My feet ache, my lungs burn, and I swear my heart is about to pound right out of my chest, as I run through the forest blindly. I have no Idea where I’m going, but I don’t really care, all I know is that I need to get as far away from HIM as possible.

I risk a look behind me, to see if he’s there, but I see no one. Relief doesn’t last long though, as I trip over a warped tree root, and tumble down a steep hill. Pain shoots through me, as I land, at an odd angle, on my ankle. I bite my lip to prevent me screaming too loudly, as tears sting my eyes.

Gritting my teeth in pain, between pants and gasps for air, I take a look at my ankle, and quickly look away. There’s no way I can walk on it! The bone is sticking out as if laughing at me, telling me, ‘serves you right.’

Honestly, it would be right, considering I got myself into this situation in the first place. I ran away from home. Then for some stupid reason, in my desire to quickly get as far away as possible, my common sense switched off and I unknowingly accepted a ride from a dangerous man.

He wanted to turn me into a doll. One that looked exactly like his girlfriend, who he said he 'accidentally’ killed. He wanted to call upon her soul to live inside the doll. “You look so much like her, it’s chilling me to the bones,” he’d said, freaking me out. 

Just the thought of his plans is enough to make my heart pound in fear, and my current situation doesn’t make it any better.

With a broken ankle, my chances of escape are slim. To make things worse, I hear the sounds of his footsteps. I freeze up, holding my breath.

Crack, crack, crack, swish. Crack, crack, crack, swish. They get closer, I try looking around for a place to hide, without being noticed, to no avail, as my head movement made a sound as it brushed against the grass, twigs and leaves on the ground.

Crack, crack, crack, swish. Crack, crack, crack, swish, then a chuckle. “ Ah, this is where you ran off too, you naughty girl. You should be grateful, you’re going to host my precious girlfriend. I was going to make it quick and pleasant for you, too, but-” He steps closer, standing a mere a few inches from me. My eyes widened in horror, as I gasp.

Before I knew it, he’s on top of me, hands around my throat, “ YOU HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM ME, JUST LIKE HER! WHY DO YOU RUN AWAY?!” He screams, squeezing tightly, cutting off my air supply.

Panicking, I try to pry his hands off me, scratching and clawing at his hands, but it’s no use.  
He laughs, his eyes boring into my desperate ones with twisted amusement. “Not only do you look like her, but you’re JUST LIKE HER!”

Tears flow from my eyes, as I desperately keep trying to pry his hands away, my vision starts to get black spots in it. My ears ring, making it hard to hear what he’s saying, despite his lips moving. " P-Please" I croak out pleadingly, but the last thing I see before everything goes dark, is his twisted smile and the sadistic glee in his icy blue eyes.


End file.
